Des sens
by Miata Montesco
Summary: Serie de drabbles centrados en las hermanas. V, Olfato.
1. I Tacto

**Título: #1**, "Tacto"___  
_**Tabla:** Sentidos.  
**Fandom:** Blood+  
**Claim: **Diva/Saya.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Ni la serie ni los personajes me petenecen.  
**Notas: **Para _Retos a la Carta_, serie de drabbles centrados en las hermanas. Algunos con femslash, porque ya me pegaron el vicio. ¿Lo siento?

* * *

I. _Tacto._

La sensación de la piel tibia del cuello fue lo más cercano al tacto que Diva pudo reconocer, justo antes de saciar su sed. Saya, en cambio, supo lo que era sentir las manos protectoras de un padre junto a las suyas, la sensación del brazo de una amiga alrededor del suyo y el tacto suave de la mejilla de Riku. Éste último fue un poco diferente con Diva.

Las dos habían experimentado mucha clase de contactos con el mundo al cual fueron arrojadas. Unos cálidos, algunos no tanto. Como cuando Solomon tomó por primera vez la pálida mano de su reina, y la comparó con la de su hermana llena de vida. Ó cuando la misma Diva reconoció un poco de la piel de Riku en Kai, y lo quiso para ella. Sólo para probar la sensación de robarle algo a su hermana.

No obstante, nada de aquello se comparaba con los choques eléctricos que ambas sentían al tocar indirectamente a la otra.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. II Vista

**Título: #2**, _"Vista".  
_**Tabla:** Sentidos.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Ni la serie ni los personajes me petenecen.  
**Notas: **Es divertido que sean gemelas. La metáfora que usé no se aprecia demasido, lo lamento.

* * *

**II.** _Vista._

A Diva le gustaba ver de frente a su hermana, aunque no pasara en seguidas ocasiones.

Le parecía divertido imaginar que, frente a ella, estaba la versión opuesta a su persona. Como si viera a un espejo que le regresaba la imagen que le hubiera gustado ser. Pensaba, también, que a Saya le parecería la imagen que no fué por azares del destino estúpido; que por supuesto jamás aspiraría a ser. Aquello a Diva le divertía tanto que no lo controlaba.

La imagen de su hermana transmitía tantas cosas, tan diferentes a lo que ella jamás pudiera imaginar; y se reía a carcajadas mientras trataba de no seguir mirando. Y a veces, cuando se aburría de reír tanto, jugaba a tratar de cambiar el espejo y desfigurar la vista que su hermana le daba.

Probaría a romper el espejo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	3. III Gusto

**Título: #4 **_"Gusto".  
_**Tabla:** Sentidos.  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers del capítulo 20, creo. Ni la serie ni los personajes me petenecen.  
**Notas: **¿A qué le sabrá a Saya la sangre?

* * *

**III.** _Gusto._

Eran vampiros, se supone que la sangre debería ser el manjar exquisito por el que viven. Saya no parece querer percatarse de ello, y eso a Diva le molesta. Quiere incitarla a probar, quiere que sepa lo magnífico que es beber del líquido rojo proveniente del cuello de la víctima en turno. Un humano, sí. Es parte de su deseo, que ella beba de los que protege. Una perfecta y dulce ironía, como la sangre que está bebiendo.

_Eres una reina, demonios._

Por ello, Diva sorbe con rapidez del cuello de aquél niño que ha llamado a Saya. La espera, sabe que está cerca. Bebe con ansias; un rojo escarlata la observa atentamente como la primera vez que la vió frente a frente, tras un grito ensordecedor. Le sonríe, a pesar de la incomodidad.

_¿Qué pasa, hermana?._

La sangre a Diva le supo, por primera vez, amarga.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	4. IV Oído

**Título: #3**, _"Oído".  
_**Tabla:** Sentidos.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Ni la serie ni los personajes me petenecen.  
**Notas: **Sin Diva, Saya no le hubiera encontrado un sentido a su existencia; la misma Diva se lo reclama.

* * *

**IV.**_ Oído_.

Incluso a kilómetros de distancia, incluso si posaba sus manos sobre sus oídos, seguía escuchándola. Aún blandiendo su espada, aún tratando de llenar el sonido con otro, ahí estaba. Podría engañar a sus sentidos, más no a su conciencia.

Diva la llamaba, y sabía que escuchaba. La canción de destrucción más bella de la historia era dedicaba a Saya. Qué orgullo, pensaba, que siendo la protectora de los humanos no podía negar su condición de hermanas. La canción era prueba de ello; así como el oído agudo digno de una reina quiroptera. Diva no dejaría de cantar hasta que ella llegara. Estaba segura de que entendería el llamado de la sangre.

Y, a pesar de no aceptarlo, Saya necesitaba de aquella canción de destrucción tanto como Diva.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	5. V Olfato

**Título: #5**, _"Olfato".  
_**Tabla:** Sentidos.  
**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones de shoujo-ai. Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen.  
**Notas:** Esta vez, ninguna.

* * *

**V.** _Olfato. _

El olor dulzón del cabello de Diva se le quedó impregnado en la nariz, junto al calor que sorpresivamente emanaba. La sensación extraña que le provocaba el ver sus ojos azules, inmensos e indomables, mirándola con una mezcla de desprecio y afecto fraternal. Tan contradictorios como la misma Diva.

La olía, la sangre, también.

Era inevitable, lo sabía, ellas desprendían ese olor. Ellas producían esa fragancia de muerte, sólo que Diva lo hacía de una forma más refinada. Hasta lograba disfrazarlo de un perfume fragante, que la hipnotizó. En sus cabellos, en su cuerpo, en sus manos blancas impregnadas de dolor. Saya sucumbió por medio del olfato; sólo momentáneamente. Diva estaba al tanto de aquello.

Pero ambas agradecían que, por un momento, el olor corporal les distrajera del de la sangre que se derramaría algún día, cercano.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. Y muchísimas gracias Agatha, que siempre me apoyas :D_


End file.
